After sunnydale
by x Rebellious Princess x
Summary: Buffy angel crossover- After sunnydale is gone buffy and her friends gone to LA to see angel and lots of revelations and character returns! please rate! 1st fan fic!
1. Off to LA

Buffy looked over the canyon of what used to be Sunnydale. 'This is it,' she thought, thinking that her days of a slayer our now officially over and smiled to herself.  
  
On school bus on the way to LA Buffy just looked at the world rushing by her window. She was thinking of Spike and how he had sacrificed himself to save her and the world. A shiny tear rolled down her cheek. She had meant what she had said to Spike before she left him. She did love him. At last she had admitted it to herself, she did love spike but its not going to bring him back she thought. Nothing can.  
  
Xander came and sat down next to Buffy. 'Aren't you glad it's over Buffy? I sure as hell am. But in a way I'm sad that we lost sunnydale and some our friends,' he paused. 'I know,' Buffy said, still looking out of the window. 'Anya, didn't make it you know,' he voice quivered as he said it. 'Andrew said that he tried to protect her but he just didn't protect her enough,' he started crying. 'No one could have Xander, I'm sorry, but if it wasn't for Spike none of us would be here now,' Buffy turned to Xander. 'Spike, saved us?' Xander was confused. 'He sacrificed himself to save us,' Buffy turned back to the window. There was a pause. Buffy burst into tears and laid her head down onto Xander's shoulder. 'Don't worry Buffy, it's gonna be ok, we can get through this.together,' Buffy looked up at Xander and hugged him.  
  
A few hours later they arrived in LA. 'Woo-hoo! LA baby!' Faith screamed. Everyone got out of the bus. They had pulled into a lay by in the road. 'So do we have any idea on where we're staying?' Dawn asked. 'There's motel about 20 minutes down the road from here maybe we can stay there?' Faith suggested. 'Do we have any money?' Willow asked. Everyone started digging into their pockets. 'I have about $15,' Xander said. 'I have 25 cents!' Dawn said cheerfully. Everyone went through their pockets and togther they had about $120. 'That ain't enough for food and somewhere to stay!' Dawn Shouted. 'We're all gonna die or end up eating each other and living on the streets!' 'Dawn, we'll find somewhere to stay and something to eat does anyone have any friends or relatives here in LA?' Kennedy asked. Buffy looked up at faith. 'maybe we have one.' faith laughed. 


	2. Angel Investigations

'We do know of one,' Buffy said 'But, I don't think that we will be welcome with open arms,' 'there's a good chance he may throw us out,' Faith said to Buffy. Buffy stood there and thought. This was a very important decision that she had to make. Stay with Angel and avoid arguments or getting back together with him or sleeping in a school bus in the middle of no-where. 'Ok, guys we're going to stay with Angel,' Buffy had decided.  
  
When they arrived at Angel Investigations everyone waited in the car whilst Buffy went to find Angel. Buffy knocked on the door. Cordelia answered. 'Buffy? What brings you here? I thought you'd gotten over Angel now? By the way he's not here,' 'Nice to see you too, So any idea when he'll be back?,' Buffy hoped that Angel would come back she didn't really fancy sleeping in the bus. 'It's kinda important that I see him. In fact, it's really important,' 'Hmmm...no idea I think he's with a client I think or he's with Gunn, so you wanna come in and have a cup of tea?' Cordy smiled. 'Sure,' Buffy said puzzled. Buffy told Cordy the whole story about the first and how sunnydale is just a big hole in the ground. 'Woah Buffy, you ok? I mean you must like be devastated you just lost everything even Spike which is really weird that you like him and all,' Cordy was trying to be sympathetic. 'Like? LIKE? Cordy I LOVE him! Well loved him.' She burst into tears again. 'Its ok Buffy it's all over you're not the slayer anymore you ended it the hellmouth is gone,' Cordy reassured her. 'But I feel like a part of me is missing, I'm not the slayer anymore.I guess I still wanna be the slayer it was my destiny and now its not I'm just ordinary old buffy summers,' 'Yes but look at the bright side,it's over now you can lead a normal life! Get married, have kids get a regular job! Buffy things change,' The phone rang. 'Oh, I have to go and answer that. It might be Angel' Cordy got up and ran into the next room. Buffy sat and thought about what Cordy had said. She could now lead a regular life and settle down with someone. Although it sounds strange, she wanted to settle down with Spike. Cordy came back. 'It was Angel, I told him you were here, he'll be back in a few hours, he's kinda caught up. 'I'll just come back later, Thanks for everything Cordy, see ya,' Buffy left. 


End file.
